This invention relates to a control system, and more particularly to a control system having a hydraulic working cylinder.
Control systems are known, for example for use in aircraft controls, where a servo-valve is utilized having a first stage which uses a nozzle-type baffle plate. When signal-generating devices which operate automatically and act upon the first stage to control operation of the same, become defective in this construction, a manually operable lever can be utilized to operate the first stage. However, these known systems are very expensive, especially because of the expensive servo-valve, and are therefore not suitable in applications where their expense is economically not justifiable.